Mother's Day
by BlazingBlazy
Summary: It's Mother's Day, and Team Natsu is going to a conference! But first, they have to find Lucy... (NaLu One-Shot!)
**(Takes place just after the Phantom Lord arc)**

* * *

 **Here it is-My first Fairy Tail based story!  
I had the idea of a Mother's Day based story, and also a Fairy Tail based story, and this was the end result!  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Don't be afraid to leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Mother's Day**

 ** _Fairy Tail guild hall, Magnolia._**

"How about this one?" The flying blue cat asked as he handed Natsu a piece of paper.

"Hmm..." The pink-haired dragon slayer said as he looked over it.

"This mission should be easy enough for even Lucy to handle!" The cat said with a smile.

"Shut up, Happy." Natsu replied.

"Wow...I was only kidding!" He said as he flew onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Both of you quit bickering." A deeper voice said as she grabbed Happy.

"Erza! Let me go! I was just joking around!" He said as he struggled to break free.

Erza set Happy down on the ground.

"Thank you!" Happy said as he folded his wings a few times.

"Speaking of Lucy, where is she?" Natsu asked, turning to Erza.

"I don't know." She answered, a scowl crossing her face. "Wherever she is, I already told her that she needs to be here." Erza said as she crossed her arms.

"You know what?" Natsu said excitedly as he balled his hands into fists. "I'm gonna go find her!" He said with a large smile on his face.

"I'm going to bet she's at her house, writing that novel of hers." They heard a voice say.

Natsu, Erza, and Happy turned to see a dark haired man, who apparently decided he was not wearing a shirt today. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Gray, please go put a shirt on." Erza started. "We're going to a conference to represent Fairy Tail. I would like you to dress accordingly."

He turned and glared at Erza.

"So, if we're going to represent Fairy Tail, why are we bringing HIM along?" Gray asked, pointing at Natsu.

"Because. He is part of Fairy Tail's strongest team, so we need him to help us represent." Erza answered plainly.

"All right. Here's the plan." Erza said sternly.

"Natsu, you can go find Lucy. Happy, you will help me pack up, and...Gray...Please...Go get a shirt on." Erza said as she started walking out.

"AYE!" Happy said as he followed Erza out.

"Sweet! I get to go find Lucy!" Natsu said happily as he stormed out.

Gray sighed angrily as he also left.

 ** _Magnolia cemetery._**

She carefully set a bouquet of roses on the gravestone. It read:

Rest in Peace: Layla Heartfilia

"Happy Mother's Day..." She said as her eyes started to tear up.

"You can do it, Lucy..." She said to herself. Don't... Cry...Mom wouldn't want you to cry..." She said as tears started falling.

"I MISS YOU!" She yelled as she hugged the gravestone and sobbed.

Rain poured down hard on her head, not helping her feel any better.

"Lucy...?" She heard a voice say through her crying, and the rain.

She noticed an umbrella over her head.

"Are you okay?" The voice said as he sat down next to her.

"Natsu...?" Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah?" Her pink-haired friend asked, the calmest tone she had ever heard from him.

"I'm...Sorry..." She said as she started crying once again.

"Sorry? For what?" Natsu asked.

"I know I was meant to go on that job with you guys but..." Lucy then stopped.

"Hey, Lucy...Don't be sorry..." Natsu said with a compassionate smile.

"Why?" She asked through her sobs.

"Because, after I lost Igniel, I'll admit, it was hard for me...Same with Lisanna...But you can't let these losses dominate your life..." Natsu answered. He continued. "Besides, you have a new family. We here at Fairy Tail care about you, Lucy, and we're here to help you if you need us..." Natsu said, his smile widening. "Please don't cry, Lucy...It breaks my heart to see you so upset." Natsu said, still with a soft tone.

Lucy sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Natsu..." She said as she smiled slightly.

"Of course, Lucy! Anytime!" He said as he grinned and gave a thumbs-up.

"Now then..." Natsu said as he got up. He dusted off his pants, and reached out his hand to Lucy. "Come on! Let's go! We have a conference to go to!" Natsu said happily.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" She said angrily.

" _...Uh-oh...I think I'm in trouble..."_

"It's a CONFERENCE?" Lucy asked.

"...yes." He answered quietly.

"NATSU! Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy yelled. "Ugh! Now I gotta wear this wet dress and everything!" Lucy said, now whining.

" _Yep. She's back."_

"Calm down, Lucy!" Natsu said as he laughed. "We'll let you change clothes and get your stuff packed up! Just meet us at the train station in an hour...We don't have to be there until tomorrow..." Natsu answered.

"Hmph. Good." She answered.

"Natsu! Lucy!" They heard a voice call.

They turned to see the scarlet-haired warrior running to them. "There you are." She said as she stopped.

"Hi Erza!" Lucy said as she waved.

"Hello Lucy." She said back.

Happy and Gray followed close behind.

This time, Gray was wearing a shirt.

"Ooohhh...Someone's in loooove!" Happy said, a smirk developing on his face.

"Shut up, Happy." Natsu retorted.

"Once again, just kidding..." He said back. "Am I ever allowed to joke around here?" Happy asked.

"Nope." Gray answered sarcastically.

"Whatever." Natsu said as he shrugged.

" _Changing the subject..."_

"All right guys! Let's go get ready!" Natsu shouted happily.

"YEAH!"

They all shouted happily in unison.

As they left, the sky cleared. The sun set over the grave, and the city of Magnolia.


End file.
